heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot
Elliot is a fast-talking mule deer and the deuteragonist of the Open Season franchise. He is Boog's best friend, Giselle's husband, Ian's former rival, and the father of three children (Gisela and Giselita, and Elvis). He is voiced by Ashton Kutcher in the first film, Joel McHale in the second, Matthew W. Taylor in the third, and Will Townsend in the fourth. Personality He is shown to be energetic, annoying, and dimwitted at times. Despite being a dimwit, he's also shown to be quite smart. Sometimes he is shown as a leader because of his complicated plans. Biography Open Season Elliot is first seen tied to Shaw's truck, appearing to be killed, with his eyes half-open and his tongue sticking out. Soon, Boog wakes him up by poking him with a stick. A startled Boog screams, followed by Elliot. After introducing themselves, Elliot begs Boog to untie him and Boog does so, which Shaw notices. As Beth drives off with Boog, Elliot manages to make a clean escape before Shaw can go after him. Later that night, Elliot arrives at Boog's house and stats throwing jackrabbits at his garage window. Noticing Boog's bowl, he teases him by saying he is like a pet. He then sneaks him out, bringing him to the Puni Mart, where they get intoxicated with sugar and throw a massive, chaotic party. Gordy and the police arrive afterwards and while Elliot manages to escape, Boog is taken back to his home, where Beth scolds Boog for running off and sends him off to bed. The next day, at the Timberline talent show, Shaw pursues Elliot recklessly, who runs backstage and hides with Boog. Elliot comes out of the curtains and the crowd mistake Elliot for a donkey. Irritated, Boog pulls Elliot back in and the crowd thinks he is trying to kill the "donkey" (as they can only see their shadows). During the chaos, Shaw arrives and is about to shoot Boog and Elliot dead, but the bear is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. When Beth sees Elliot underneath Boog, she shoots him in the butt six times. After Shaw escapes, Gordy convinces her to send them off into the Timberline National Forest. Throughout the film, Boog is highly irritated by Elliot. However, he reluctantly takes Elliot as his guide to help him return home. When Elliot later confesses having lied to Boog about taking him back, Boog angrily leaves him to find Timberline himself. He soon changes his mind when he decides to protect the forest from Shaw and the hunters. Beth then arrives to take Boog back, but she realizes he has accepted life in the forest. Finally, Boog and Elliot warm up to each other and become best friends for the rest of their lives, settling their differences. Open Season 2 Elliot is about to get married to the doe of his life Giselle. However, during the wedding, Elliot sees his canine friend Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners, campers Bob and Bobbie. Elliot explains the whole story to the other wilds and they all hatch a mission to go save Weenie. Boog, Elliot, Giselle, McSquizzy, Serge and Deni, and Buddy go on a long journey to rescue Mr. Weenie, but in the end, they finally manage to save him and the domestics (Roberto, Stanley and Roger, Rufus, and Charlene), who used to work for Fifi. Finally, Elliot and Giselle get married, but at the big finish of "Close to You," Elliot's remaining antler falls off, which frustrates him. Open Season 3 Elliot and Giselle are now husband and wife, and have children of their own: Their two daughters Gisela and Giselita, and their younger son Elvis. When Boog goes to Russia to try and make new friends, Elliot and the others go on another mission to save Boog (along with Ursa, a Russian female grizzly). At the film's climax, the guys trip finally comes, and Elvis is also going as he is old enough. Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Gallery Elliot/Gallery Trivia * Elliot is often thought to have been the main protagonist of the second film. Category:Characters Category:Open Season characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Deers Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Wilds